


I Do.

by koohai



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, M/M, cherik au, happy!charles, neighbour!erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koohai/pseuds/koohai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! So this is my second ever work.<br/>And I'm going to be doing a thing, it's going to kind of be in real time? Or to be more precise, real date...time?<br/>I just thought it would be kind of nifty if I made myself actual deadlines, and the fic corresponded to those dates.<br/>It's basically about Charles and Erik, and Charles knows Erik but Erik ain't have no clues about Charles. Then they fall in love. And have children. Maybe.<br/>Inspired by this song - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0oyglKjbFQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erik....

It wasn't just the colour of his eyes, and the way it seemed to change.  
It wasn't just the hidden prettiness of his smile, and the curve of his mouth.  
It wasn't his figure, although he had to say it helped. 

It was Erik, just Erik. 

_It really didn't matter that Erik didn't know his name and probably couldn't tell him apart from a hundred cheery blue-eyed guys._


	2. It's My Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles plans a party for himself, as it's his one year apartment-having Erik-watching celebration!  
> Destiny seems to be knocking as everything starts to fall into place....
> 
> but will Charles answer the door?

Charles had been watching Erik for a while now. And by a while, he meant close to a year. He had moved into the flat above Erik Lehnsherr last January, and the day of the ninth was to mark his first year there.

He was holding a small party for himself – really just planning it – occupying his mind with thoughts of Erik and the slight chance that he'd have the courage to ask him to come over. He smiled contentedly to himself as he piled washing into the machine, thinking about which jumper he might wear to match the trousers he'd already picked out and pressed. _They were a tan colour, which would probably look good with a yellow, but would that be too bright...._

The buzzer for his apartment rang, and his stomach twisted itself into knots simply at the thought that it could be Erik. He jumped up without thinking and knocked over the basket he'd been carefully balancing on his knees, as he jogged over to the door, pressing the button on the phone to speak.

“Ah....hello?” He asked, a hint of eagerness in his voice.

“Hey Charles, it's just Hank. Can you buzz me in? I forgot my keys...”

_Hank. Of course. He forgets. He always forgets._

“Of course, my friend!” He answered, keeping the usual cheerful tone, “One moment!” He hung up the phone, halfway through Hank thanking him, quickly running back to pick up the basket before returning to let his absent-minded neighbour in.


End file.
